Roughly In The Bar
by Jennifer Lockhart
Summary: The tension is high between Jennifer and Patrick while helping Bonnie at the bar. After Jennifer gets some devastating news about Patrick's feelings for her, she thinks there will never be a chance for them. But when they meet up in a lonely storage room,


**_Roughly In The Bar_**

**_Author's Note: This is very dirty. If you don't like Jennifer and Patrick together or love scenes in general, please leave now. If you like any of those things, this is the story for you!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Jennifer pulled a velvet-seated stool up to the bar. She was startled when Patrick's head popped up from behind the counter, carrying some empty boxes that were to be thrown out with the rest of the garbage. Patrick smiled when he saw her sweet face, glad there was at least one thing here that could help cheer him up.

His mother had invited himself, Jennifer, Mimi and Rex over to help get everything set up for her next event at Alice's. Rex was currently busy across the room trying to get a large banner to remain hanging above the doors to the restrooms. Patrick grinned wryly, in a way glad that he wasn't the only person that Bonnie suckered into coming. Of course when he told Jennifer she was more than willing to come along and help out.

The real reason she offered to come along was that she couldn't bear to stay away from Patrick all day. She thought it was only her hormones from the pregnancy that was bringing on the strong attraction to him, but now that she had the baby it still hadn't gone away. She couldn't explain it but she always felt the need to be near him, to feel his presence, to know that he was never going to leave her again. He was her lifeline. Without him it would be like dying. She could no longer imagine a life without Patrick close by, bringing her the familiar comforts she adored.

She blushed slightly when she made eye contact with Patrick, hoping he didn't notice the new pinkish tint in her cheeks. She noticed that he glanced away just as fast as she did, nervously walking around the counter and sitting the boxes next to a large plastic garbage bag. Some of the banners and posters from the grand opening were sticking out the top. When Jennifer saw it flashes of resting her head on his shoulder flooded through her vision, reminding her of the way they moved so perfectly together.

When Patrick turned around he motioned for her to join him at a table. She obliged politely and sat across from him, soon finding herself staring at his complexion and the way his lips curved up into a smile.

"Just a second," said Patrick. He jumped up from his chair and went back to the bar, grabbing two light beers and returning to his seat across from her.

He handed one of the beers over to her after opening it and then proceeded to opening his own. "Here's to my mom, the eternal busy body," he said, clinking bottles with Jennifer.

She smiled gratefully, taking a sip of the ice-cold beer and sitting it back onto the table. She was afraid to look him in the eye again. Afraid she would do something stupid and give herself away to him. The last thing she wanted was to lead him on when she did not even know what it was she felt for him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, leaning into the table to try and steal a glance at her face which was hidden behind a few golden locks of hair that fell from behind her ears.

"Yeah," she cleared her throat, fidgeting nervously in her chair, "I'm just thinking."

He looked at her as her eyes shied away from him again, "Thinking about what?"

About you.

"Nothing much," she lied, looking intently at the condensation forming on the outside of her beer bottle.

"Well whatever it is seems to have you jittery. Sure it's only nothing?" he pried, looking at her over the top of his bottle.

"I-- It's not important," said Jennifer quickly, flinging her hair over her shoulder. She tried to ignore the fact that his leg brushed against hers under the table. She failed miserably, all of her attention focusing on that one spot.

What is wrong with me tonight?

Her cheeks flushed much to her embarrassment once again. "Are you feeling all right? You look a little—" Patrick started.

"I'm fine, okay!" Jennifer raised her voice. She picked up her beer and took a big swig. She regretted going off on him like that but it was too late to take it back now. She prayed to God that he didn't take it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking you so many questions. I'm just worried, that's all. After your high risk pregnancy scares I've just been on high alert for any sudden changes, that's all," said Patrick apologetically.

"You don't need to worry about me. There is nothing _to_ worry about anymore. I'm fine and the baby is doing just as well at home with the sitter. I'm sure you've got plenty of other things to think about besides me anyway," she rambled, her voice having calmed down.

"It's hard not to think about anything but you," he blurted. Immediately he rubbed his forehead, unsure of why he said that the way he did.

He likes to think about me?

Jennifer smiled involuntarily through her happiness at his confession. All that time she was worried that he wasn't feeling anything for her and now this. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"How often do you think about me?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes and trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded," said Patrick, hoping he didn't get her hopes up too high. "What I meant was I've been thinking so much about your health and the baby that it's become a habit."

He cringed at the half-saddened look growing on her face. She felt like she just got a slap in the face. She was so high for those few brief moments and now she came crashing back down.

A habit, that's all I am.

"Oh," she stuttered, sipping her beer again. She wondered how many she could drink before she got a buzz from it.

Patrick's emotions were fairly well hidden, not a single shred of hope that Jennifer could hang onto for dear life. He lifted his bottle to his lips again, drank and sat it back down. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and bit it in anticipation. It was beginning to drive Jennifer up the wall.

She wanted desperately to nibble at his lower lip. It was driving her mad just watching him sit there, his raw animal charisma radiating across the table. She was being drawn to him so strongly and felt so powerless to do anything about it.

She sat there silently, his comment biting at her subconscience. She wanted to mean more to him than just a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. She wanted him to want her with everything he had. She didn't want to settle for anything less. She wanted his first meaningful relationship to be with her, not with anyone else. She was dead set on making him hers and no one could tell her otherwise.

She wanted some sort of distraction, anything to break the silent field between them. She sighed with relief when she saw Bonnie walking towards them, looking stressed.

"What is up with you two? Come on, we haven't got time to waste! We've got to get the old stuff down and replace it with the new stuff as fast as possible. Gather the balloons or go help Mimi with the new posters," said Bonnie exasperated. She noticed Rex standing on a large crate toying with the banner that he still hadn't managed to tame, "Damn it, can this get any worse?" she cursed under her breath. "Rex honey, here, let Patrick help you with that!"

Patrick obediently followed Bonnie's command and went to help Rex get the large banner straightened out. Jennifer stood up and took one look around the room. She saw Mimi on the far end of the room sorting out some new posters and went over to ask if she needed any help.

Mimi looked up when Jennifer approached her, a relieved look on her face, "Thank God, finally someone to talk to."

Jennifer laughed at the stressed look on Mimi's face, "You look like you're having fun. Need some help?"

"I think I've pretty much gotten this under control, but you can take down some of those balloons if you want," answered Mimi.

Jennifer went over to the first set of balloons, taking the ribbon they were tied to and following it to the knot that was holding them to the wall. She began to untie it, all the while remembering how protective Patrick had been the night of the opening.

Bonnie walked by them, checking in on things. She nodded her approval and turned around, frantically pulling a packet of gum out and popping a piece into her mouth. Mimi looked up from her posters just in time to see her mother start chewing on it. "You will not believe how happy I am to see you trying to quit!" she exclaimed with more enthusiasm than normal.

"Yeah, now I only hope this gum is non-habit forming," Bonnie said under her breath before going outside to get some fresh air.

Jennifer got the knot untied and took the balloons over to the bull, wrapping the ribbon around its horns so they couldn't float to the ceiling.

It's too bad I'm not non-habit forming.

She went to work on another set of balloons, still fretting over her conversation with Patrick. Mimi went to the wall in front of her stack of posters and ripped the one currently hanging there off, throwing it aside and going back to the new ones. "Crud. Jennifer, do you happen to know where the staple gun went?"

"No, sorry," she answered, "do you want me to help you look for it?"

She would give anything to find something that would keep her mind off of Patrick.

"If you could that would be _so_ great. The faster I can get these up the faster we can get home and away from this nightmare," Mimi stated, trying hard to smile for Jennifer's sake.

Mimi went towards Patrick and Rex, much to Jennifer's relief, so she went to check out the bar area. After searching every cupboard and counter she came up with nothing. She immediately noticed that Patrick was no longer helping Rex and the route to the supply room was clear. Taking this as her chance, she went to the back room and flung the door open hurriedly, trying to keep herself from crying in frustration.

She wiped at her eyes before noticing that she wasn't alone in there. Patrick moved a bale of hay out of the way so he could get to another large box, not noticing that Jennifer had entered the room. When he turned he started, shocked to see her standing there looking so perplexed.

Jennifer could not explain what came over her at that exact moment but she felt the sudden urge to have every inch of Patrick right here in this very room. She had kept it bottled up for too long and now the cap was about to burst open. Before she knew what she was doing, she was advancing on Patrick, quickly closing the gap between them.

She was tired of the awkwardness. She resolved not to let that stand between them tonight, or any other night. Right now all she cared about was Patrick and his lean muscular body. She now realized what it was she felt for him. It wasn't just the lust over his beautifully crafted body. It true love, through and through. Tonight she wanted to find out if he felt the same way. Tonight she wanted him to break the habit and see how far they could go with each other. Nothing was standing in her way now.

"Patrick, I, uh—I think—I'm in love with you," said Jennifer simply. No other words seemed right.

Patrick looked confused at first but shortly his features turned up into a smirk, "I think I love you too."

That was all she needed to hear. For him to return her feelings was like nothing she had prayed for more and now to hear him say those words…

Jennifer lightly pushed Patrick against the wall. He slid his back down the cool, hard concrete, sitting on top of a bale of hay. Jennifer planted herself square on his lap, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. What started out as an innocent brush of the lips quickly evolved into more.

Jennifer's tongue swashed around in his luscious mouth, biting his lower lip so hard she was surprised it didn't split open. Patrick's hands grasped her waist, pulling her so close that she could feel the warmth through his jeans. All she wanted to do at that moment was tear them away, freeing him from his denim prison.

Her fingers ran through his lush, brown hair, sliding smoothly between her fingers as she clutched a handful and pulled his head closer, plunging her tongue farther into his mouth. Her tongue crashed into his, sending delightful shivers down her spine.

She straddled him with her knees placed steadily on the bale of hay, never breaking contact with his delicious lips. Patrick's passion for her was growing more evident with every kiss, every roaming hand that scratched the surface of his skin. Jennifer could feel him bulging against the strong material of his pants, begging her to touch him in ways he would never dare say out loud.

She was disappointed when he broke off the kiss, looking sincerely into her eyes. "Sure this is what you want?"

"You bet it is," she replied, her hands itching to explore further down his body but still remained shivering in his hair.

He didn't want any reassurance and in turn didn't ask for any, only returning her previously molten kisses back to her. One of her hands reluctantly fled his silky smooth dark hair and ventured down the front of his shirt, burning through the fabric as he felt the warm trail she left behind though barely touching him at all.

Her new worst enemy had become his blue jeans. She gripped his buttoned shirt and slowly pulled it out of his pants, all the while focusing the rest of her attention on the fireworks show going on between their tongues. He groaned low in his throat when her fingertips lightly brushed on his skin above the waist of his jeans while she fervently tried to tear the button out of the material.

Settling for just unbuttoning it, she relieved the pressure between his manhood and his pants, much to his pleasure. She was saddened to see only his plaid boxers when she was hoping for much more than that. Grabbing at the fabric of the waistband, she tugged them down his thighs, looking down and smiling at what was revealed.

"How you ever managed to hide _this_ from me is beyond my reasoning," said Jennifer, admiring in his length and size. She got a glint in her eyes that he had never seen in her before but oddly enough he knew exactly what she wanted.

He lifted the bottom of her shirt, running it up along her stomach and torturing her breasts as he allowed it to drag over top of them. He gently pulled it over her head and hurled it across the room, not giving it a second look when it landed on top of a set of bull's horns hanging on the wall next to the door. He unhooked her bra and set her breasts free, throwing it in the same haphazard direction as her shirt had flown before, landing on the floor beneath it.

She wrapped her hand around his throbbing member, fulfilling her wildest dream. All she wanted for so long was to touch him, to feel his strong arms embracing her, to…

She brought her lips to his again, feeling his gratitude grow larger with every swish of her tongue, every movement of her hand or her fingers. He wanted this just as much as she did if not more. He was and always will be her knight in shining armor. She wanted every part of him to return the favor. She wanted to feel his molten touch. She wanted to feel him grow and fill every last space inside her. She wanted him to love her like no one had ever loved her in the past.

Jennifer pulled on his jeans, getting him to kick his shoes off so she could get them off fully. They were thrown into another corner of the room, forgotten like everything else in their lives. His boxers were the next to go. A blur of plaid was following his pants in the air. Jennifer crawled back onto his lap, kissing him more passionately than ever before while she clawed at his shirt.

His hands roamed to her aching breasts and cupped them, enjoying the silky clean feeling of her skin in the palms of his hands. She let no less attention flee from delving into his mouth, all the while immensely enjoying his stimulating actions.

She balled her fists in his shirt, taking as much of the material as she could get her fists on and pulling on it, trying to rip it right off his hot body. She succeeded in doing so shortly afterwards, popping two buttons from the thread and sending them through the air. They came clinking down to the floor a few feet from them, buried in the stray hay that had fallen to the floor when the bales were carried into the storage room.

"I've never seen _this_ side of you before," said Patrick in a shaky voice, trying to keep it from cracking under the pressure.

She lowered her head to his chest, nibbling at his nipples before turning back to his top lip, giving it all her focus and desire at the moment. She stopped, looking into those deep hazel green eyes of his, "D'you like this side of me?"

He groaned wildly when she proceeded to kissing the side of his neck, "Do you even have to ask?"

"No," she said, feeling the large proof of his answer poking into her leg, "I think that says it all for itself."

She dove in for another kiss, firing up the pent up passion she had for him all those lonely nights in that large, half-empty bed she used to share with Jack. Before she dreamed of having him as a cuddle buddy, but she found that this was much more enjoyable.

He reached down and gripped the front of her pants, his touch burning into her skin like a blowtorch. He unfastened the button and pulled the zipper down and began sliding them down her hips, revealing her new lingerie. He slid his hands underneath the soft fabric and pulled her closer, driving her insane with lust.

She pushed her sex into him, wishing he would remove the final articles of clothing so they could make both of their dreams come true. She knew being with him would be like heaven, but this was much better than she had ever imagined. His touch was nostalgic, better than any thrill ride she had ever read about in romance novels.

He laid her back onto his lap, holding her head in his hand as he trailed kisses down her chest. He paused at one breast, nipping at the end of her peak and running his hot lips along her soft curves. He then took her other breast in his mouth, rolling his tongue over her. She whimpered in delight, her hands finding their way to his hair again. He continued to suckle at her breast and her fingernails dug into his scalp, balling her fists with his hair. She held his head in place, not letting him stop. She never wanted him to stop.

She was growing impatient with him. She wanted him inside her, no more waiting. He only got her jeans halfway down her legs when he flipped her onto her back, unable to stand the wait any longer either.

He bent his head over her, kissing his way down to her intimacy. His tongue shot out and delved into her every fold, causing her body to writhe under his touch. She bit her tongue back, the only thing keeping her from screaming out his name. Instead she said it in low moans, the syllables rolling off her tongue so smoothly it was like it was meant to be all along.

He continued swabbing his tongue over her, feeling her body shiver and her temperature rise higher. He bit into her depths, rolling his tongue over her silky smooth skin. He kissed his way back up her stomach, over her breasts, and back to her neck where he left a clear sign of the time they were spending together. She shot him a look of disappointment to which he only smiled, kissing her lightly on the nose. He had shown her so much already that she wanted to go all the way, no looking back.

He pushed himself through her barrier, piercing the bonds of friendship and igniting something new, something stronger. He waited for her to grow used to him. It didn't take long. She felt her walls closing in on his member, forming a perfect glove around him.

He started to move in and out, slowly at first. She felt her breath come in short ragged gasps with each of his thrusts, pushing her closer to the ultimate high. He entwined his fingers in hers, pushing their hands into the hay as he quickened his strokes, breathing faster. She could feel her heart beating in her throat, knowing full well that this state of pure intoxication wouldn't last forever, no matter how much she wished it would.

He pushed himself further into her, moving in and out faster and harder, bringing them both so close to the edge that they could hear the water crashing off the rocks below. She raised her lips to his, her kisses coming in frenzies, each one sending her into a deeper blissful trance.

It was all over far too soon for her. Patrick spilled his seed inside of her, bellowing into her mouth as she showered his lips with kisses. He tightened his grip on her hands; their fingers never coming deinterlaced as he used her for support.

She followed soon after him. She climaxed, her fight to keep any unwanted company lost when she screamed out loudly. Patrick remained on top of her, resting his sweaty forehead against hers. Jennifer looked into his eyes and saw nothing but the same true love she was sure he could see shining in hers. She arched her neck far enough to plant a kiss on the tip of his nose and then returned to the hay, having lost most of her energy.

She heard a voice outside the door but momentarily shrugged it off as just someone walking by the door. Suddenly it flew open, startling Jennifer and Patrick out of their wits when Bonnie and Rex popped their heads through the doorway.

Rex quickly averted his eyes as the two of them tried to cover themselves up but couldn't find their clothes. Bonnie screamed, half in shock, half in delight. Mimi bounded into the entrance right behind Bonnie, "Oh my God!" she yelped, slapping her hand over her eyes. "Jenn, when I said I needed you to help me find the staple gun I didn't mean _that_ staple gun!"

Bonnie shooed Mimi and Rex out of the room and shut the door behind them. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at them with fake shame. "How do you explain this?" She then waved her hands in the air as a sign of retreat, "No, wait, get your clothes back on first." She turned to go out the door and reluctantly swiveled back to them, picking Jennifer's shirt and bra from the horns next to the door, "I think you'll be needing these."

Jennifer caught them in mid-air as Bonnie left them alone. "I don't think I will ever be able to show my face around your mom again without turning every shade of scarlet there is," said Jennifer, sitting up on the hay.

"I say we just swear off all Lockhart reunions, period," he said, looking around the room for his pants.

Jennifer giggled as she put her bra and shirt back on. Patrick went to the corner of the room and picked up his clothes, slipping his boxers and jeans back on. He inspected his shirt and laughed. "Do you see any buttons lying on the floor in here?"

Jennifer looked up at him, blushing slightly, "Right—sorry about that. I got a bit too carried away."

"No problem," said Patrick as he slipped his shirt back on. He didn't bother looking for the buttons as Jennifer pulled her pants back on.

"Ready?" she asked, not wanting to face the three people on the other side of that door.

"I'm ready when you are," said Patrick as he took her hand in his. She got her courage from him and pushed the door open to the waiting group.

"Jennifer Horton. I never thought I'd see the day!" Bonnie scolded, only slightly upset but still wanting a full explanation. "And _Patrick_!"

"Mom, listen, it's not what you think!" Patrick shouted, coming to the end of his fuse with her.

"Not what I think? I know what I saw in there and it sure as hell didn't look like the kind of playtime that would be acceptable in a public place!" She pulled another piece of gum out and threw it in her mouth.

She surveyed the aftermath of the earlier scene. Jennifer's hair was disheveled and had bits of hay stuck in it while Patrick's shirt was hanging open and the button on his pants had mysteriously disappeared. "Listen kids, I fully support you two. One hundred percent. Just do me one little teensy weensy favor and rumble each other's jungles elsewhere!"

Jennifer's face turned a bright red and Mimi noticed something else. "Yeah, and just in case, you might want to use a little touch up before you go out again," she said, pointing to her neck. Jennifer's hand was quick to cover it as she nudged Patrick shyly in the side.

Bonnie excused them and they ran out to the car, jumping in hurriedly before another wave of humiliation could strike. Jennifer slunk down in the driver's seat, her elbow propped on the car door and her hand shielded over her forehead. "Dear God, I don't think I'll ever be able to step foot in there again."

"We could always do it in the car next time," he offered, and received a slap on the arm as Jennifer snuggled into him, smiling.

"This is a habit I could sink my teeth into," he said, much to her delightful relief.


End file.
